Twenty Years
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: This drabble series takes place between the last chapter and epilogue of Ours. Juggling two youkai lovers and two villages is complicated, even for a miko of her caliber.
1. Chapter 1 Proposals

_A.N. This is a companion to "Ours". I had accomplished what I wanted with it, but a lot of people said it felt a little hollow, so I decided to make a drabble series that fills in some of the time between the last chapter and the epilogue. I still do not own Inuyasha or Naruto sadly._

"I am grateful for your help with Naruto," Tsunade told the younger woman gently as they walked around outside Hokage Tower. "But with your betrothal to Gaara, I really don't think I can take the backlash of training you."

Nodding, Kagome sighed. "I thought that might be the case. But what about an exchange of knowledge? I am not a nin, and as a priestess, I am bound to help everyone I encounter… I could teach you about removing poisons with chakra alone and you could help me refine my healing."

"Hm… I will discuss it with the Elders," Tsunade agreed after a pause. "So long as you are betrothed to Gaara, I would advise against being so openly affectionate with Naruto."

"That is something I need to discuss with him," Kagome admitted with a slight grimace. "He's not the best at hiding his emotions."

Laughing a bit, Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I am familiar with that problem of his." The blond woman stopped and nodded to her. "I will let you know about your proposal. In the meantime, enjoy your accommodations and keep your head down."

"Understood, Hokage-sama," Kagome agreed, bowing before turning and walking away.

Not far off, Naruto waited. "So? Will she train you?" he asked, hopeful that Kagome would have a reason to stay with him.

"She has to consult the Elders," Kagome told him, falling into step beside him and gently tugging her hand out of his when he reached for it. "We need to be careful. I am Gaara's intended. It could shame him if people think we are having an affair, and lead to danger for me if people believe I am trying to manipulate things here through you."

Frowning, Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What if other guys hit on you?"

"Take it in stride and allow me to handle it," Kagome told him simply. "We knew this would be hard before we committed to it." Her smile was apologetic. "It does not lessen my love for you."

Frustrated, the kitsune looked away. "Fine… But at night, when it's just you and me, I won't hold back."

"When we are truly alone, that is fine," Kagome agreed, smiling. "Now, you said something about the best ramen in the world?"


	2. Chapter 2 Flee

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

"How did an antisocial weirdo like Gaara land such a gorgeous woman?" Kiba mused, watching the foreigner speak with his sister on treating nin dogs. "No offense, Naruto, know he's your friend."

Clenching his fists at the smells coming off Kiba, Naruto frowned. "Gaara is a good guy."

"You don't get it though-She smells like… Wow. She's like sex and love and loyalty…" Kiba sighed and then glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "But maybe you do. Thought I caught a whiff of her on you the other day."

"Yeah, I gave her a hug cause she's my friend," Naruto shot back easily, his eyes trained ahead.

"Right…" Kiba suddenly whacked him in the head and jumped back to avoid the blond's backhand. "My mom did that to me when she caught me sniffing after her. We're not gonna start a war over a hot girl."

Anger churned in Naruto's stomach and he fled.

Sapphire eyes flickered up as Kagome sensed her lover's anger and she bit her lip as she saw him disappear.


	3. Chapter 3 Not Helpless

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

Power streamed through Kagome's hands, sweat dripping down her face as she healed the nearly dead shinobi. When he drew breath, she let herself pull back, satisfied his lungs and heart were working well enough to move him.

Genma grasped her upper arm gently, yet firmly and pulled her up. "Thank you, Higurashi. Come on, let's get you out of the sun."

Nodding weakly, she let the older man tow her away and glanced back at the man being placed on the stretcher. "I believe he will recover well."

"You should hope so," Genma remarked a bit cuttingly as he took her away from the crowds. "This is not Suna, and you are not a Konoha citizen. If he doesn't recover, you put yourself at risk."

"I would never-" Kagome started, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Perception and reality are different things." Genma gave her a measuring look, eyes finally softening. "Look, I get it. You're the type to come running to help. You heard the commotion at the gates and came to assist… Just remember, you're among nin here, and we are all trained to look for ill intent."

Kagome sighed and smiled wanly. "Thank you for offering your counsel to me, Genma-san. I will be more… selective with my talents in the future."

"Good. You should also be a little more leary. You did just disappear with an older man," he pointed out, a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

Arching an eyebrow, Kagome smiled back. "I may not be a shinobi, but I am certainly not helpless."


	4. Chapter 4 Investment

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

Extending her senses outward, Kagome let herself breathe with the wind. With Naruto away, she was on edge, needing to feel the power of both of her mates to be certain that they were okay. When she touched each one of them and felt their youki stable and relatively at peace, she pulled back and leaned back against the tree. "Hello, Hyuga-san." She opened her eyes and smiled warmly at Hinata.

Shrinking back behind a tree across the clearing, Hinata swallowed and then forced herself to move out in front of it. "Hello, Higurashi-san."

"You don't have to be frightened of me," Kagome soothed, her eyes gentle. "What can I do for you?"

Hinata twiddled her thumbs, looking down at her feet. "Neji-niisan said you helped him in Suna when he was poisoned, so I wanted to thank you."

"I am always happy to help." Kagome smiled and got to her feet, tilting her head to the side. "Is there anything else?"

"I-" Hinata looked away, her pale irises downcast. "You and Naruto-kun are good friends… Does he ever mention anyone? Anyone special?" She glanced at Kagome shyly.

Smile faltering, Kagome shook her head. "No… He's not really in that mindset right now. He's still building his life, getting things together."

"Oh…" Hinata pressed her fingers together and looked down. "Well, maybe he will want that some day… It must be nice for you, since you have Gaara."

"Having love in one's life is a wonderful thing… But it only works if all involved are equally invested. When one person loves another too long, without the other noticing, it is hard to make it work. One person is in love and the other is just getting to know their new companion…" Shrugging nonchalantly and offering a smile filled with sympathy, Kagome moved forward. "I have a meeting with Hokage-sama, if you'll excuse me."

"Yes, of course," Hinata murmured softly.


End file.
